


Shadows

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 86: Shadow. Set during ‘The Forest of the Dead’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 86: Shadow. Set during ‘The Forest of the Dead’.

The shadows grow longer around the body, seeking him out. The Doctor, furious, gives them one chance to avoid the wrath bubbling inside him, looking for an outlet.

He’d _liked_ Anita.

But he needs the Vashta Nerada to comply now, because he needs to get the people out of the computer. He needs to save Donna, most of all.

He hopes he’s calmed down by the time the people are safely off the planet, because otherwise he might just consider blowing it out of the sky.

Messing with the people he likes isn’t smart or safe, even for a shadow.


End file.
